


Field work

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tygermama prompted "Molly and Sally decide Mary needs a day off, so they leave the baby with the boys and..."





	Field work

“No,” Sally grabbed Mary’s arm. “PUT. THE. NAPPIE. DOWN. NOW,” she growled as she yanked Mary’s arm.

“But, the baby,” Mary weakly protested.

“Will be fine,” Molly gently shoved Mary. “She’s with her father and dear Uncle Sherlock, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Mary leveled a look at Molly. 

John cradled the baby. “it’s all right darling,” he said. “We’ll be fine.”

“Frankly I’m more upset that you would buy into the old stereotype that a man is inept at caring for his own brood,” Sherlock snorted. “She will be fine with us.”

“But —” Mary’s protests continued to fizzle as Sally tugged her arm.

“Come on,” Sally urged. “We have appointments to keep, drinks to drink, brunches to munch, let’s go.”

Mary glanced at the two men. “Are you sure?”

John kissed her. “It will be fine,” he said. “I understand how you feel, but you’ve been needing a break for a bit. Think about it this way — you can curse all you’d like.”

Mary’s face lit up. “What makes you think I haven’t been teaching her how to curse already?”

John chuckled. “Go,” he nudged her. “I suspect if her blood sugar drops any more, Sally will end up punching Sherlock.”

Mary smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I know.”

Two hours later, while the girls were in the middle of their second mimosa and planning what movie to see, all their mobiles went off. Glancing at the phones, the trio sighed.

Twenty minutes later, they were at Scotland Yard. 

“A crime scene? Really Sherlock?” Molly began. “Are you kidding me?”

Sherlock looked like a stork bobbing up and down and he calmed the baby. “It was at least a eight,” he said. “We had to go.”

Mary looked over at John, who looked simultaneously chastened and angry at the same time.

“I’m sorry —” he began.

Mary began laughing bright peals of laughter that rang throughout the station. “It’s fine,” she said. “She wasn’t in danger at all?”

John shook his head. “Except for genius there trying to interrogate someone and nearly getting nutted, she was fine. It’s amazing how people were charmed by her.”

Mary scooped up the cooing bundle from Sherlock. “Well of course,” she smiled. “She’s got my looks.”


End file.
